


You're Not Embarrassing

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, I can't tag sorry, I have a thing for cute yugyeom, M/M, SO, Thumb-sucking, a little bit of hurt/comfort?, as you can see, cute yugyeom, i guess thats it, idk - Freeform, protective JB, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom was supposed to be happy about being let out of practice to go on a school trip. When he comes back, though, he doesn't look happy. At All. And JB will murder whoever made his Yugyeom feel like that (but not really).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> Well…. What can I say? I have a thing for cute Yugyeom and this was on my mind. Sorry about it. Like, really, I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy it anyways. Leave comments if you can, critics are welcome ^.^ (Just don't be mean -_-). xx

Yugyeom came home with red-rimmed eyes, ignored his hyungs’ ‘Hellos’ and locked himself on his and Bambam’s room. The other six, who were resting and playing on the living room, looked at each other, confused. Yugyeom had left that morning for a school trip. They expected him to come back happy and smiley after avoiding practice for a whole day. They definitely didn’t expect a puffy eyed maknae to come home and lock himself away.

“Okay, who’s going to talk to the maknae?”

Asked Junior. The others looked around for a bit, before Bambam sighed.

“I’ll go. He’s locked in my room, after all.”

The second youngest got up and he headed to his and Yugyeom’s shared room under his hyungs’ worried gaze.

“Gyeom? Gyeom, open the door, please.”

“What do you want?”

Was Yugyeom’s answer. His voice sounded sad and it broke Bambam’s heart.

“I want to talk to you. You’re obviously upset. Please open the door. I promise I’ll take you out for ice cream tomorrow.”

There was a moment of silence. Mark, who was listening to the exchange, wondered how Bambam would fulfil that promise if Yugyeom did open the door, considering their tight schedule the next day.

After a few seconds, the door opened. Bambam sighed, relieved, and entered the room, hearing Yugyeom locking the door once again behind him.

“I let you in. Now what do you want?”

Asked the boy, trying to act tough. To Bambam, though, he only sounded tired and sad.

“What happened, Gyeom? You are obviously upset.”

“It’s nothing. Just drop it.”

“Gyeom. It’s not nothing. What was it? Did you have a fight? Did someone hurt you? Did someone make fun of you?” At the last question Yugyeom flinched and Bambam thanked the gods for the fact that the younger wanted to be a singer, not an actor. “Who made fun of you? Why would anyone make fun of you?”

Yugyeom sighed and looked down, blushing.

“I fell asleep on the bus. My friends wont talk to me anymore, only to… you know. To tease me.”

Bambam frowned.

“You fell asleep? So what if… oh. Oh, Gyeom, because of that? They won’t talk to you just because you suck on your thumb? That’s stupid, Gyeom!”

“Bambam!” Exclaimed the younger, worried about Bambam yelling out his secret. The older rolled his eyes. He kept Yugyeom’s secret because the younger seemed really upset about it. He really didn’t think it was such a big deal. “They were just doing what boys do, Bammie, they have the right to…”

“THEY ARE ARSEHOLES!”

The scream, Jaebum’s scream, startled the maknae line, who looked at the locked door. Yugyeom’s eyes were wide. Bambam walked to the door and opened it, seeing all of his hyungs standing on the other side.

“Hyungs! I said I’d talk to him!”

Complained Bambam. The others ignored him as Jaebum continued to talk.

“Gyeom, they are not your friends. They are arseholes. I should strangle them. I’m still wondering if I will. It’s such a stupid reason to…”

Yugyeom paled at the leader’s words.

“You heard that?”

He whispered. After the initial shock Yugyeom had blushed bright red.

Mark had an eyebrow raised. He motioned for the others to follow him and they obeyed, leaving the leader and the maknae behind. Jaebum entered the room and closed the door.

“Yes, I heard that. Now tell me who are those boys, so I can kill them.”

“Jaebum hyung, they are right, it’s ridiculous and I deserve to be teased.”

Jaebum snorted. He didn’t seem amused.

“They. Are. Arseholes. Gyeom, no one that teases you for something like that is worthy of being friends of you. Those guys, whoever they are, are arseholes and you’re better without them. I can talk to manager hyung, he can get you transferred to another class. It doesn’t matter what, I just won’t put up with people hurting you.”

“It’s embarrassing to be friends with me, hyung, they just don’t want to…”

Yugyeom was cut off by Jaebum’s lips pressing against his. The maknae’s eyes widened before he closed them and leaned into the kiss. When they parted Jaebum started talking again.

“You’re not embarrassing. Anyone would be lucky to have you, in whatever way it is.”

“Hyung…”

“I really like you, Gyeom, in case you didn’t notice. I hate to see you hurting. So promise me to stop believing what those boys say and to stop putting yourself down, ok?”

“Ok. Hyung?”

“Hum?”

“I like you too, hyung.”

Jaebum smiled and kissed the younger again.

When Jaebum woke up, the next morning, Yugyeom had his thumb on his mouth and his head on Jaebum’s chest. The leader smiled and kissed the younger’s forehead. He was lucky to have someone as precious as Yugyeom.


End file.
